You're Mine Now
by BriiLeigh97
Summary: After successfully maintaining a friend ship Uraraka finally admits her feelings to Bakugo hoping he feels the same. When her hope is confirmed the two of them take their time getting to know not just each other better but their bodies as well. Together they push their limits and awaken something they never knew they had in them. Smut Kacchako!
1. Chapter 1

We had been keeping it a secret for a couple weeks now. Ever since that night when i finally told him how i felt.

. . .

 _I have to do this,_ i thought as i gently knocked on his door. I stood out in the hallway of the boys dorm in my pajama shorts and a slightly cropped t-shirt. It felt like forever before he opened the door to see me staring at the ground playing with my finger pads.

"Oi, round face, what's up?" Bakugo said leaning against the door frame.

He was wearing a black fitted tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants with an earbud in one ear the other dangled down his chest.

"I...i uhh, was hoping i could uhh...come in and...talk to you." i stuttered still staring at the ground.

He opened his door wider and stepped aside to make room for me to come in. After a moment i finally stepped in and sat down on the edge of his bed, my usual spot, as he took a seat in his gaming chair in front of his tv. Before picking back up his own controller he handed one over his head to me.

"You wanna play with me? I mean i'm sure i'll just keep kickin your ass but it's worth a shot ehh?" he turned and winked at me with his signature smirk across his face.

My heart jumped into my throat and quickly looked away from his eyes back down to my fiddling fingers. "Uhh not thanks, i'm good for now."

He furrowed his brow giving me a weird look "what's going on Uraraka? You're acting all weird on me?"

I gulped my heart down and without raising my eyes mumbled "i need to tell you something...but i'm nervous."

He continued to look at me without saying anything. We sat there in silence for a while before he finally replied

"Well spit it out already!" he said louder than before.

"I...i just...i want to let you know...that...that i..uhh"

"WHAT IS IT, COME ON?!" he yelled throwing the controller to the ground.

"I LIKE YOU!" i yelled back squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my hands in my lap.

He stayed quiet again for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"Well duh round face, i mean we wouldn't be friends if we didn't like each other."

I sighed knowing he didn't understand. _This is going to be harder than i thought._

"No bakugo...it's not like that. I really like you...like...like more than just a friend." once i started letting it out i couldn't stop. "I don't know exactly when it happened but everytime i'm with you it just feels right. It's like i've seen this side of you i never knew existed and it just makes me so happy. I just keep finding myself always thinking about you, always wanting to be with you. No matter what i do i can't get you off my mind. And i didn't want to tell you because i'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way and i was so scared of ruining our friendship but i just can't keep this in any longer. I had to tell you or else i was going to go crazy. And i'm sorry and if you don't feel the same way it's okay, i want to stay friends, i don't think i can handle not having you in my life but i just had to tell yo-"

I was cut off by Bakugo leaning over me, his hands cupping my face. For the first time since i came in here i really looked into his eyes. I hadn't realized that tears were starting to fill mine as i stared back at him. He didn't say anything, just stared at me with my face sitting in his hands.

"Please...please say something Bakugo." i whimpered.

Another moment of silence went by before he brought his forehead down to rest on mine. Closing his eyes he breathed to me "you have no idea how long i've been waiting for this."

I gasped and his eyes opened again to look at me, quickly he brought his lips to mine. I was so surprised that i jumped and pulled back at first but one of his hands wrapped around the back of my head and pulled me closer. Finally i let in, letting our mouths explore each other.

I let out a small moan as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I could feel his smirk as he sucked in my bottom lip, nibbling on it causing me to shiver. Without separating he gently pushed me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me bringing one of his knees between my thighs. I gasped feeling him rub up against me and involuntarily grinded back against him causing him to let out a growl.

I brought my hands to his chest and could feel the heat coming off him through his clothes, wrapping one arm around his neck and lacing my fingers through his hair i pulled him even closer to me. His hands started to run across my body, heat lingering everywhere he had touched. His hands worked their way up to my breasts and squeezed them through my shirt. My mind was going blank and without thinking I rolled my body against him in response to his touch. He took this as an invitation and quickly swept his hand under my shirt to fondle me more. The feeling of his thumb run across my bare, hard nipple sent shivers through my body and sent my mind spiralling in pleasure and fear. My head was telling me to stop, telling me this was moving much to fast but my body was reacting entirely on its own.

Bakugo growled again grinding against me and i could feel him swelling under his pants. He had made his way from my lips to my neck and was ferociously sucking, kissing and licking his way down towards my chest. Before he could pull my shirt up completely exposing my upper body i heavily breathed.

"Bakugo, wait."

He stopped and pulled away to look at me, his face a light shade of red and his eyes slanted and filled with lust. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly.

"Yes...no...i don't know." i replied, my mind starting to clear enough for me to process what had just happened. A wave of embarrassment washed over me as I brought my hands up to cover my bright red face just to have him pull them away and pin them beside me.

"You know you're very cute when you're embarrassed." he commented with a smirk.

I turned another shade darker as i turned away unable to keep eye contact again.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything you're not ready for." he said rolling off me to lay on his back. He wrapped one arm under my waist and pulled me closer to him. Lying my head on his chest i started to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Uraraka " he whispered

"Mmm"

"You're mine now" he said pulling me closer to him.

"I'm yours" i breathed out before falling into a deep sleep.

. . .

But things were going to change. I was tired of being a secret.

"Bakugo why won't you tell anyone about us?" i asked him and we sat on his floor playing Tekken, him leaning up against his bed me lying in between his legs.

He grunted "because i don't want to deal with everyone making a big deal out of it, i like spending time with you alone and i don't want anyone interfering"

"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore though." i replied back

K.O flashed the screen after Bakugo had destroyed me with almost all his health left.

I sighed "it just feels to me like you're embarrassed of me or something."

Putting his controller down he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my neck.

"I would never be embarrassed of you round face." he said dragging his lips against my skin. Chills ran through my body yet i still managed to pout and cross my arms over my chest. "Okay, fine. We won't keep this a secret anymore."

Excitedly i turned around in his arms to face him, a huge smile across my face. "Really! Are you sure?" i asked

"Of course, tomorrow night i have plant with some friends from class, you'll come with me." his hand grabbed my jaw gently and he pulled me inches away from his lips. "And after we'll come back here and i can play with you a bit" he said smirking as my face turned red.

That first night had been the farthest we had gone besides making out a few times. It's not that i didn't want to go all the way, i was just nervous. I mean i've had sex before but Bakugo has this wild energy to him that just overpowers me completely. It's both exhilarating and slightly frightening.

"We'll see how good you behave" i replied mirroring his smirk.

His eyes widened slightly in reaction to my comment before his lips turned into a devious smile. Pulling my face closer he kissed me until i let out a small groan. Slowly he trailed more kisses down my neck and back up to my lips while grabbing my waist.

 _Tomorrow's going to be interesting._ I thought.

Hi everyone! i can't believe i am writing this right now! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i am enjoying writing it, i'm horrible with grammar so please let me know of any mistakes and feel free to give me any type of constructive criticism! thank! :3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long! :(

Return readers, thanks so much for sticking around and dealing with my horrible grammar and silly story, new readers I hope you enjoy reading. The day I started writing this new chapter I reread the first one and cringed so hard XD I went back and cleaned up a bit but nothing story wise has changed although there may be a day I go back and rewrite or add more backstory to it. I just feel it's so cheesy and fast paced but I'm too excited to start this new chapter to work on the first.

As excited as I am to be writing this I have had SO much trouble all week with it. The only part that came easy was the bedroom scene and the rest was just filler for you guys and I had to bullshit my way through it. I've just been craving a good Kacchako smut and haven't been able to find one and I decided to write my own but wasn't aware of what I was really getting myself into! Anywho, I'm going to suck it up and keep it going for you guys and who knows maybe I'll find a new passion for something other than smut XD

In case you guys weren't aware because of how little backstory I put into the first chapter...This story is taking place after Bakugo and Uraraka had become friends and gained a steady friendship before she admitted her feelings. This is my first fanfic and I kind of rushed into it wanting to get right to the juicy part! I'm going to try and slow things down and add some more detail and correct grammar in so thanks again for sticking with me and supporting me!

* * *

Throwing my hair up into a bun I took a look at myself in the mirror. My black skirt rose waist high and ended at my mid thighs, a white UA t-shirt loosely tucked in. My black thigh high stockings really brought the whole outfit together and I blushed wondering what Bakugo would think of them. I'll admit, when I saw them balled up at the bottom of my sock drawer I wondered if he had a thing for them and knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity to find out.

Before heading out of my dorm I slipped into a pair of white sneakers and grabbed my wristlet of my desk. I gleefully skipped down the hall towards Bakugos dorm and was about to knock on his door before he opened it. He wore dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with a long green jacket hung over his shoulder. Smirking he looked me up and down as he closed the door behind him.

"You wore thoes for me, didn't you angelface." he said stepping closer without taking his eyes off my legs.

Even though I did in fact wear these for him I still blushed furiously at his comment. He laughed as he tugged lightly at the bottom of my shirt "I can't wait to see what you have on underneath this too."

"B-bakugo!" I stuttered looking around to make sure no one was around to hear us. He laughed again and grabbed my hand pulling me along as he walked down the hall towards the commons.

Sero, Kaminari, Jiro and Kirishima were all standing at the door waiting for us when we finally got there. Jiro and Kaminari saw Bakugo and waved before their eyes trailed down his arm to see his hand linked with mine. Slightly shocked and confused they looked at me trailing behind him smiling like an idiot. Krishima stopped talking and turned to see what the other two were looking at so strangely.

He smiled brightly and waved at me and Bakugo "Hey Uraraka!" he yelled pulling me into a bear hug once we got closer to them.

"Hi Kirishima, how are you." I replied warmly. Although I never spent much time with Sero, Kaminari or Jiro, Kirishima was friends with almost everyone in class and we both got along rather well.

"Good, just wondering what you're doing hanging around with this hooligan!" he said winking and pointing at Bakugo. I giggled as Bakugo huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Tch, you sound like an old man talking like that spiky hair." he mumbled.

"At least I don't look like one!" Kirishima exclaimed laughing way too hard at his own joke.

As they both started going back and forth I went over to say hi to the rest of the group. I never really talked with them in class but they were all happy to see me and easy to get along with.

"So, you and Bakugo huh?" Jiro said to me smiling

"Yeah" I said shrugging with a laugh. "It just kinda happened I guess"

"Well you let us know if he ever pulls anything sleezy, we'll kick his ass for you!" Kaminari said with a thumbs up, Jiro nodding as well.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Bakugo yelled to us.

We all laughed as he came over grabbing my hand again and pulling me out the door.

"Let's get going already, we don't have all night!"

. . .

We all went to see a movie at a small theater a couple blocks away from the school. Jiro said she had stumbled across the place a couple weeks back and was surprised at how little people actually knew about it. Instead of regular movie seats there was an array of different chairs and couches randomly spaced throughout the room. A small concession stand was at the back where they served popcorn and drinks.

We were able to grab the two couches in front of the screen, me, Bakugo and Kirishima on one and Jiro, Sero and Kaminari on the other. Backugo sat in the middle of me and Kirishima and wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned against his shoulder and hung my legs over the side of the couch.

The movie was a shitty comedy that I never thought Bakugo would actually agree to see but to my surprise he laughed along with everyone else throughout the show. It was nice to see him relaxed and himself around people other than just me. He had really grown in the past 3 years and I couldn't help but think about how happy I was to be part of that.

After the movie we all had to rush back to the dorms so we wouldn't miss curfew. Standing in the commons we shot off a couple movie references with a laugh and said goodnight before heading back to our rooms. Bakugo grabbed my hand and had me stay behind with him for a minute.

"Come back to my room with me, I'd love to have someone to sleep next to." he whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers through my body as I pressed up against him.

"Bakugo! You know I can't sleep in your room."

"Come on angelface, we don't even has classes tomorrow."

"We'd get in so much trouble. I don't know." I said blushing while thinking of spending the night in Bakugos bed. Thinking of what could end up happening. Thinking of his hands running over my bare skin.

He gently kissed me and trailed a couple more down my neck before saying "If you don't want to stay the night fine but at least come keep me company for a little while."

The feeling of his lips grazing my neck made my mind spin and without thinking I agreed.

Walking into his dorm room I dropped my wristlet on his nightstand and fell onto his bed with a sigh. Bakugo stood in front of me staring down. Smirking I lifted my legs and wiggled my feet at him.

"Take off my shoes for me? I'm too tired."

He grabbed my ankles and pulled me up to the edge of the bed. I gasped and watched him pull both my shoes off and tossed them on the floor. Pushing himself against me he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Just let me know if you want to stop" he said staring into my eyes.

Feeling my face get hot I nodded slightly. A mixture of excitement and panic rushed through my head and suddenly his lips were back on mine. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and laced my fingers through his hair. Nibbling on my bottom lip he slipped his tongue into my mouth and swirled it around mine.

I could feel his hands heating up and slowly making their way from my hips to the top of my skirt. Pulling my tucked in shirt out he ran his thumbs along the skin above my skirts waistline as I whimpered. Taking note of my reaction he raised his hands and pushed the tips of his thumbs under the bottom of my bra.

He started trailing kisses down my neck making me arch my back against him giving him the chance to reach around and unclip my bra. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, waiting for me to say no. When I said nothing he pulled my bra up revealing my breasts.

For the first time since he kissed me he took his eyes off mine to gaze at my bare chest. Watching him stare at my body made me blush furiously and look away.

"Look at me Angelface." he said gently.

After a moment I was able to slowly turn back to face him. I could feel my breath getting deeper and my mind getting fuzzy as he gently ran a thumb across my nipple. He then lifted my shirt and bra over my head and dropped it on the ground beside him along with his own shirt.

Without breaking eye contact he brought his head down and gently blew on my breasts. Finally bringing his mouth to one of them he swirled his hot tongue around my nipple and I let out a small moan. I could feel him smile and flick me with his tongue, gently biting my nipple before swirling around it again. This time a longer, deeper moan escaped my mouth and his grip on me tightened.

Before I knew what was happening he had wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, our bare chests rubbing against each other. His lips met mine once again in a much deeper, more intimate kiss than before. I trailed my hands along his broad chest and ran them up the back of his neck again grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging it.

He growled deeply and tossed me on the bed climbing on top of me. Putting himself in between my legs he roughly pushed his bulge against me. I dipped my head back as pleasure washed over my body. Without thinking I wrapped my legs around his waist again and mirrored his movement allowing us to fall into a rhythm with each other. His hands ran up and down my legs, tugging at my knee socks as he went over them.

"You know, these drove me crazy all night." he said to me in between small love-bites he was leaving along my collarbone.

Unwrapping my legs his hands slowly made their way farther up until he was caressing my inner thighs, his fingers trailing along the edge of my panties. I couldn't hold onto one thought as my body got warmer, a slight ache lingering everywhere he touched. I wiggled my hips with anticipation and Bakugo lifted his head to make eye contact with me.

He smirked as he gently ran a finger up the middle of my panties. My hips thrusted upwards towards his hands as I groaned loudly, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth spread between my thighs. Seconds before he was about to slip a finger underneath a loud knock came from the door.

"Hey Bakugo, I think I left my backpack in your room." Kirishima said through the door causing us both to jump.

"Fuck." he mumbled under his breath as he got up and stalked towards the door picking up Kirishima's black bag on the way. Slightly opening the door he leaned one arm against the frame stopping Kirishima from walking in.

"Sorry man, I hope I didn't wake you."

Bakugo pushed his bag into this chest and angrily replied "Get the fuck outta here before I beat you." before slamming the door.

I had buried myself under his blanket to cover my half naked body. My heart was racing and my mind was still foggy as I tried to think back to what had just happened. I could feel the deep blush spread across my face as Bakugo walked back towards the bed.

He laid down next to me on his back and wrapped an arm over his eyes sighing. "Nothing is a bigger mood killer than seeing spiky hairs face."

I couldn't take my eyes off his bare chest as I tried to bring down my heart rate and begin to breathe normally again. He peered over at me and smirked.

"You look like you're ready to keep going though." he said winking at me.

"W-what?!" I said as I pulled his blanket up to cover me more.

He laughed and gripped my chin in his hand pulling it close to his face,

"Maybe next time." he gently kissed my forehead before letting me go and grabbing my shirt off the floor for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled and I tried putting both my bra and shirt back on while still covering myself. After I was dressed again I pat down my wild hair and said "I better head back to my room before it gets too late."

He walked me to his door and rubbed the small of my back as I poked my head out into the hall to make sure no one was there.

"Sleep tight." he whispered in my ear before closing the door behind me as I walked down the hall to my room.

Finally in the comfort of my own bed I replayed everything that had happened over and over again feeling a familiar ache in between my legs. It didn't take long before I could barely keep my eyes open and slipped into a blissful, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

I'm so sorry this took so long, las week was my birthday and this week was my boyfriends and next week is my roomates so i've had a lot of planning and partying going on! I also just finished this and uploaded it without proofreading so if you see any mistakes before I go over this and fix it please let me know!

Thanks again for sticking around to read my shitty writing! XD when I go back and read these I cringe the cringiest cringe a person could ever cringe...but I just can't stop! I'm not sure what it is about Kacchako but it just drives me wild. Also, I just love mixing my own experience with my own fantasies and playing it between two characters. It gives me satisfaction…

ANYWAYS!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I just feel like this is total something Bakugo would do. I'm also trying to really stretch things out before the big climax, if you know what I mean;) Also! I have finally written an actual summary instead of babbling on about how horrible I am at them! Let me know what you think!

Thanks so much again for reading! I love hearing your reviews so don't be shy!

I had woke up to find it was cold, dark and rainy and decided it would be a nice day to stay inside. I had plenty of school work to do anyways. SItting at my small desk still in my pajamas, I finished my homework for the weekend and started studying for our exam coming up. With my headphones in and paying such close attention to my notes I didn't see my phone go off but I felt it vibrate.

Mina; Hey, what are you up to?

While putting away my notes I responded.

Ochako: HI! Nothing, I was just studying a little, what's up?

Mina: Asui and me are hanging out and might put a movie on if you wanna come join!

Ochako: Sure! Are you guys in her room or yours?

Mina: Mine

Deciding I should at least change out of my pajamas but still wanting to be comfy I threw on a pair of leggings and a black tank top. I put my books back into my bag and grabbed my phone before heading out of my room. My stomach growled as I walked down the hall reminding me that I never ate breakfast and telling me to run down to the kitchen and grab something to bring with me.

After a couple minutes of serious consideration I decided to make myself a sandwich and while I was pulling two slices of bread out I felt two hands grab my waist.

"Hey angelface" Bakugo whispered in my ear.

I jumped up with a yelp and accidentally activated my quirk. Turning around I glared at Bakugo as he stood behind me in his sweats and a black tank top smirking. The loaf of bread floated around our heads, pieces falling out of the bag and spreading through the kitchen.

"That's your fault." I said pointing to the slice of bread floating in between our faces.

He chuckled and grabbed the slice before biting into it. I sighed and asked him to grab the rest of it so I could release my quirk. After that was all settled I finished making my sandwich and didn't jump when he wrapped his arms around me again.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Making a sandwich." I replied leaning back into him a little liking the warmth I could feel seeping through our shirts.

"Well no shit, I mean what are you doing after this."

"Oh, Mina asked me to hang out. Her, Asui and I are going to watch a movie or something."

Bakugo huffed clearly annoyed "why don't you come hang out with me instead?"

I turned and kissed him quickly on the lips "she asked first."

Leaving his grip I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"How about later then? I don't think this rains letting up anytime soon and if I spend anymore time with Kirishima or Kaminari I will fucking explode." He said as he jumped up and sat on the counter while taking a bite out of sandwich.

"Excuse me!" I exclaimed grabbing it out of his hands. "Maybe if you didn't eat my food I'd consider it." I started walking out of the kitchen and Bakugo followed.

Before we reached Mina's room he grabbed my elbow and turned me around to face him.

"There's something I've been wanting to do with you. Don't take too long, I'll be waiting." He said before brushing his lips against my neck.

My eyes fluttered and I leaned into him but he turned and walked down the hall without looking back leaving me standing in the hall blushing furiously and alone.

There was something he wanted to do with me? What does that mean? The way he said it gave me chills and reminded me of the night before. I couldn't help but think about the way he made me feel, the way his hands felt burning against my skin.

I shook my head hoping to shake the thoughts as well before I knocked and stepped into Mina's room.

"Hey!" I said closing the door behind me.

"Hey girl! Come have a seat!" Mina said in her usual bubbly voice as Asui smiled and waved.

I made my way over and scooted myself between the both of them before digging into my sandwich.

"We were just in the middle of trying to pick a movie, any preferences?" Asui asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm okay with anything! I just can't stay super long, I have plans later." I blurted out regretting it immediately.

"With who? Just invite her here! It's super gross outside anyways so we might as well all stay inside." Mina said

I giggled to myself picturing Bakugo hanging out with all of us in Mina's room and how out of place he would seem. "Well...about that."

Mina and Asui both stared at my wide eyed as I explained that I had been seeing someone. I was nervous at first being so used to trying to keep me and Bakugo a secret. It wasn't till they asked that I realized I hadn't even told them who it was.

"It's probably Deku." Mina said to Asui after she asked.

"No, me and Deku are just friends, neither of us see the other that way. Umm.. ahah. Actually, it's Bakugo." I said my face turning red hot.

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed, their eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, ever since we became friends I just got to see a whole other side of him I never knew existed." I said smiling and playing with the pads on my finger tips.

"I can't believe this!? Bakugo….BAKUGO?!" Mina yelled "I mean to be honest he showed so little interest in any of the girls I was starting to think he was gay."

"Yeah but he doesn't show interest in any of the boys either." Asui said to Mina.

"Yeah, trust me Mina, he's not gay." I said blushing even harder.

"Oh my god. You guys did it didn't you!" Mina said grabbing my wrists and forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"Did what?" Asui asked innocently.

"Fucked." Mina replied

"oh , don't say it like that!" I yelled embarrassed and trying hard to hide it.

"So you did!"

"No. No, we haven't yet! I mean things have happened but we haven't actually….you know.."

Both Asui and Mina started laughing until I joined in. As embarrassing as it felt it was still nice to be able to now have someone to talk about all this with. The past couple weeks have been a crazy emotional roller coaster for me and having no one to talk to about it was making it worse.

We never ended up putting a movie on and instead talked all about me and Bakugo. Both girls were shocked at how relaxed and 'unenraged' he sounded. It was Mina who wanted all the dirty details and after a little bit I caved and gave them to her. We had both been done the dirty before but had to help sweet, little Asui understand some of the stuff we were talking about.

I had felt my phone go off in my hand but before I could read the text from Bakugo I saw the time and was shocked to see 2 hours had already went by. I quickly thanked the girls for listening to me rant and said goodbye hugging them both. I finally checked the message from Bakugo once outside Mina's room.

Bakugo: I'm in your room.

I could feel my heart speed up as I walked towards my room. A giddy feeling bubbling in my chest, I still felt excited whenever I got to see Bakugo but this time it was different. Like the fact that people finally knew made it even more real.

As I walked in I saw him lying on my bed playing with his phone. I excitedly ran over and jumped on top of him. He yelled and dropped his phone as I hugged him and snuggled into his chest.

"What the fuck Uraraka, why'd you jump on me?" he asked looking down at me.

"I just missed you." I said matter of factly.

"You saw me like an hour ago."

I sat up so I was sitting on his lap and propped myself up with my hands on his chest. Smiling I leaned in and in between kisses said "I know silly."

We sat there for a minute in silence.

"Why are you being so cute?" he asked

I laughed and got off him and lying down next to him instead.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him "I never ended up watching a movie with Mina if you want to watch something."

Bakugo turned to face me while smirking.

"I told you I had something I wanted to do." he said. I had forgotten what he said earlier and blushed thinking about it. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since last night."

I hadn't stopped thinking of him either. I was up all night playing what had happened over and over again in my mind. My body was craving the feeling, the pleasure. I had even dreamt about it.

"W-what do you want to do?" I asked sounding nervous even though I could feel how excited I was.

"I want to find your sweet spot, angelface." He said as he rolled over on top of me pinning me to the bed.

"My..my sweet spot?" I asked confused.

"That one spot that drives you wild, sends you over the edge."

"Do you have a sweet spot?"

"You'll have to find it." He said trailing kisses along my neck. I squirmed under him, feeling my body getting hotter. "Now, where should I start?"

Anywhere, touch me anywhere, my body screamed, just touch me!

He smirked and started kissing and sucking along my collarbone down towards my chest. In an instant he had pulled my tank top up revealing my bare chest underneath while trailing more kisses around my breasts making sure to never touch my nipples.

I was breathing heavier now, my body fidgeting as he touched me, wanting more. He was so close but refused to touch me where I wanted it. He worked his way farther down my stomach till he was at the waistline of my pants. Gently he started biting my hips as they rolled against him. I let out a small moan and closed my eyes taking in everything I was feeling.

"How do you know when you find it?" I asked breathlessly

"Oh, I'll know." he said while pulling my pants off. I tried reaching my hand out to stop him, embarrassed, but my body wouldn't let me. This was moving a lot faster than last night but while my mind was telling me to stop my body was begging him to keep going.

After tossing my leggings on the floor he looked back up at me "You'll know too." he said before trailing a long, slow lick from my inner knee to my panty line. I gasped at the sudden shock of pleasure and my hips jerked back. He grabbed them to stop me from pulling away and farther.

After exploring my legs some more he made his way back up till he was face to face with me again. He slowly started kissing my neck but instead of heading down like usual he trailed upwards. Once he reached my ears he gently blew into one before lightly licking it and biting my lobe. A wave of heat washed over me as my eyes rolled back into my head and a loud moan escaped my lips. My body pushed hard against his as my mind went completely blank.

"Hmm, ears. Never would've thought" he commented as he played with them some more.

I couldn't speak, couldn't ask him to stop even if I wanted to. How are my ears this sensitive, it didn't make any sense yet every breath, every lick, every bite sent me more and more into a long spiral of pleasure.

I was no longer in control of my body as it violently rolled against Bakugo, waiting to be touched. My hips grinding against his hard bludge made me tingle as warmth spread between my legs. Every breath came out as a moan, begging for more.

"Tell me what you want Uraraka." Bakugo whispered into my ear. Hearing him say my name made me even more unstable.

All I could do was groan into his neck as a reply.

"Tell me what you want me to do." he said again sternly.

"Please…"I began but trailed off as he continued to suck along my ears and neck.

"Please what Uraraka."

"Please..please touch me." I breathed, barley loud enough to hear myself. But that was all he needed.

In an instant he put himself between my legs, spreading them apart and rubbing circles over my underwear. Dipping my head back I pushed myself harder against his hand and closed my eyes. I could feel myself soaking through my panties creating less of a barrier between us but it still wasn't enough.

As if he could read my mind he stopped, pulling my underwear off with one hand while keeping his other on my leg to keep me from closing them. As much as I wanted this I was now extremely aware of the fact that not only was I completely naked but my light was also on ruining my chance of hiding any part of myself from his sight.

Panic washed over me as I blushed furiously and looked away while trying to cover myself with my hands. Bakugo gently grabbed my chin and turned me back to face him. He slowly removed my hands, pinning them above my head. Finally letting go of my face he brought his hand back down and ran a finger through my slit, stopping at the top and rubbing me gently before slipping two fingers inside of me.

I gasped as my hips fell into rhythm with his hand. He brought his head down and took my breast in his mouth. The pleasure spread throughout my body will I was unable to tell where it was coming from. He eventually let my wrists go and moved down further till his head was in between my legs.

"W-wait, Bakugo! W-what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly

He didn't answer and instead firmly ran his tongue up to my clit before sucking it into his mouth and swirling around it. I tried to tell him to stop but I couldn't speak, couldn't think.

I was no longer in control of my body as he licked me and let his fingers slip in and out of me over and over again, hooking them to reach my g-spot. My legs started shaking as I got more and more sensitive to his touch. Pleasure began to build up inside of me as my hips rose. I wasn't sure what was happening but I knew it wasn't enough. Without realizing I grabbed a fistful of his hair and began to slowly ride his face.

I could see him looking up at me with hungry eyes but I couldn't keep eye contact as mine rolled back into my head. I felt like a dam about to break, a tingling pressure I've never felt before pulsing through my sex. It didn't take long till it all let go. My whole body tensed as a wave of hot pleasure washed over me, a loud, long moan saying Bakugo's name.

After the feeling dimmed slowly and my body began to relax again Bakugo came back up to face me. I could barely keep my eyes open as he stared at me.

"What was that?" I asked quietly

He laughed before responding "I'm guessing it was your first orgasm."

An orgasm? Had I really never had one before? No, no way, I would have remembered that feeling. I would have craved it, I still am craving it.

"Again." I said

"What" Bakugo asked his eyes wide with surprise

"Again" I said once more before bringing my lips to his and pulling his body hard against me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is you guys! Your long awaited new chapter! I'm sorry I ghosted for so long, I haven't been on Wattpad or FanFiction in so long and recently started a new story. Reading all your comments and seeing all your votes made me so happy and made me want to write more for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I may update it again every now and then but I am very into the other one I'm writing. If you like Attack on Titan and are as in love with Levi as I am please check out my new story Guardian!:) Thanks guys, can't wait to hear what you think!**

I woke up sweaty and wrapped in Bakugo's arms. The room was dark but the clock next to me read 4:36 in bright red. When did I fall asleep? I laid there and tried to remember the night, my cheeks quickly burning up. After I had came Bakugo took my request for more as a challenge and wouldn't let me touch him, despite my efforts, until he got me off twice more. We still haven't even gone all the way and he was already this good?

I had a brief moment of concern wondering where and who he had learned all this from but pushed it down and got up. Bakugo groaned as I slid out of his arms but didn't wake and I walked over to his door to peek out before running to mine. My head was still in a daze as I made my way to my room and my knees felt weak. I immediately fell onto my bed and tucked myself into my covers. My mind was playing the scenes from last night over and over again as I fell asleep.

. . .

I woke up with a moan, a pillow tucked in between my legs and my body hot. I had dreamed of Bakugo all night. His touch, hot and rough. His eyes, hooded and seductive. His body, chiseled and firm. I ran my hands over my body thinking of him and his talent. What was this boy doing to me? I couldn't stop my hands from traveling past the waistband of my pants to feel my wetness. Another small moan slipped out as my fingers slipped in and my hips bucked against my pillow.

With my eyes still closed I imagined his bulge pressing against me and I rocked my hips more. The rhythm of my hips against the pillow and my fingers swirling inside me built up a heat pulsing throughout my body. I could feel my hot breath bouncing off the bed and hitting my face as I panted and whimpered to myself. It didn't take long until I felt that now familiar rush wash over my body as I sighed loudly in relief.

I laid limp in my bed breathing heavily and regaining my right mind as I realized what I just did. I was surely going crazy. Bakugo had my mind and body in the palm of his hands, even when I was alone he was controlling me.

I groaned and rubbed my face trying to clear my mind before I got up and out of bed. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost 12 o'clock. I guess I needed the rest after last night. I blushed to myself and grabbing a towel and a change of clothes I made my way to the girl's showers.

The hot water running down my body was refreshing and much needed. I took my time washing myself and eventually just leaned back against the shower wall to let the hot water rinse over me. Stepping out and making sure nobody was in the bathrooms I looked at my naked body in the mirror.

My pale skin was a light red from the hot shower and I was covered in marks from my neck to my hips. My body was sore and tired but in all the right places. I took in the natural curves of my waist and my perky breasts and for the first time really appreciated myself. I was learning more about my body, every inch, every nook, and cranny. And boy did it feel good. I was filled with a bold confidence I've never quite felt before.

Smiling to myself I finally dried off and got dressed in a new pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting band t-shirt I had snuck out of Bakugo's room the night before. Heading back to my dorm I ran into Mina who was dressed in a tight fitting white tank top and a pair of ripped skinny jeans.

"Hey, Uraraka!" She yelled waving to me from down the hall.

I smiled and waved back waiting for her to catch up to me.

"Sooo, how was your night?" She asked nudging me with her shoulder and winking.

I blushed and giggled as I told her it was kind of wild. She laughed loudly and begged me for more details but I quickly shut her up by waving my hands in her face.

"Mina! You're so loud, someone's going to hear you!"

"Oh, so what! Listen, I'm going shopping for a bit with Momo if you wanna join." She said.

"As much as I'd love to I'm broke and honestly still pretty tired. I think I might just stay in again today and study some more for the exam tomorrow."

"Oh, you're such a party pooper." she said rolling her eyes "Fine, but next time you have to come." I agreed and with that, she headed back down the hall to meet up with Momo.

Finally making it back to my room I noticed my phone was still on my nightstand. I picked it up to check it seeing as I hadn't looked at it since last night. I had a text from Deku asking me if I wanted to go out and get lunch with him, his treat but realized he had sent it almost an hour ago. I quickly replied, apologizing for not responding sooner and thanked him but declined saying I was going to stay in and study as I told Mina. He responded almost immediately saying it was okay and if I needed a study buddy to just let him know.

I smiled to myself happy he was more understanding than Mina and checked to see I also had 3 unread messages from Bakugo.

9:47am Bakugo: Hey angelface.

10:02 am Bakugo: Are you up yet?

12:07 pm Bakugo: I came by your room but you weren't there.

Checking the time once again I realized I had been in the showers for almost an hour. Feeling bad I had missed his texts and was in the bathroom when he came by I immediately started to text back but before I could send it he had sent me another text.

Bakugo: Hey, is everything all right?

I paused after reading this. Why would he think something was wrong? Worried I quickly changed my text slightly and replied.

Uraraka: Hey, sorry I woke up so late and was in the showers for like an hour. Yeah, everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?

Bakugo: Okay, I just wasn't sure if you were ignoring me. I wasn't sure if I did something last night.

I blushed at the mention of it but my heart also swooned at the thought of Bakugo being worried about me, about us. I smiled and squealed like a fangirl clutching my phone to my chest and then replied with some of that new confidence I was feeling.

Uraraka: Bakugo, last night was amazing...really. I even dreamt about it. I had to help myself this morning since you weren't there to do it ;)

I gulped and pushed the send button before I could change my mind. Anxiously I waited for a reply but almost a minute went by without one. I started to worry I had gone too far or said something stupid. Groaning I laid back on the bed and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was too much Uraraka. Too muc-" The conversation I was having with myself was cut off by a sudden knock on my door. I yelped not expecting the knock and slowly made my way over to look through my small peephole to see Bakugo standing outside my room with his hands tucked in his sweatpant pockets, his brow furrowed and a slight scowl on his lips. I hesitantly opened the door to let him in.

He immediately made eye contact with me. "You what?"

My face turned red hot and I started to stutter not knowing what to say.

"Tch, calm down angelface," he said with a smirk as he walked into my room.

I closed the door behind him and turned ready to explain myself to him but what was I to say. Should I tell him about my dream? Should I tell him what happened after I woke up? My blush deepened. No way, I couldn't, it was too embarrassing. I twiddled my fingers while still thinking of what to say until he spoke first.

"Hey...is that my shirt?"

After a moment of silence, I burst out into laughter at the confused look on his face. All traces on my embarrassment vanished as I clutched my stomach and fell onto the bed still laughing. This was nice, I was okay. I had nothing to worry about.


	5. UPDATE

Hi everyone! Sorry to bum you out with just a random update, I haven't been on here in forever and recently started working on a new FanFic for AOT but noticed how many people read and enjoyed You're Mine Now and it made me so happy! I'm hoping to try and update this again soon and maybe every so often. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed/followed/favorited! It's so great seeing so any people read and actually want to follow your story:) Hope to update soon!


End file.
